


Unbreakable

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Romance, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating Snoke and failing to turn Kylo Ren to the light side; Rey crashes the Millennium Falcon on a planet she has never heard of before and meets someone that changes her life forever. Jason is a damaged man who escaped his abusers to live in isolation after everyone he's ever known has let him down. "The Last Jedi" AU.





	1. Balanced Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright bit of a long A/N here, this work of fanfiction is AU. It takes place during ‘The Last Jedi’; this means I’ve made some changes to what happens in that movie so that what I want to do for this fic will work. Some of these changes will be revealed through the story, some I feel the need to explain right off the bat. 
> 
> Where this story specifically takes place is in the latter half of the movie, after Kylo kills Snoke and him and Rey fight. Rey does not know that the First Order is attacking the escape pods that were on their way to Crait, which is why she’s not in the biggest rush to go there. What also happens this time around is Rey getting beat up way more than she did in the movie, she’s in a bad state at the start of this fic. Chewie also does not accompany her on the Millennium Falcon, he doesn’t go with her to Luke either, Chewie stays with the resistance. 
> 
> Another big change is the fight on Crait, Luke actually goes there himself with a freighter that he owns, moves the boulders beforehand, and buys the resistance time to clear out of there. Sadly, not his X-Wing because there’d be no room.  
Of course, Luke probably doesn’t have a freighter but it’s my story and I should be allowed to take some liberties with it. Finally, instead of going there to “fight” Kylo, Luke projects himself like he did in the movie, but he’s actually long gone on the freighter with the rest of the resistance. Oh, and he doesn’t die. He does this to buy a little more time AND apologize to Kylo for his failure. 
> 
> That should about cover it, this is my first fanfiction so please do be kind (plz). It’s beta’d by my wonderful girlfriend and it also includes an eventual Rey x OC relationship.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters, locations and lore. It all belongs to Disney with the exception of Jason, whom I created.

Unbreakable  
Chapter 1: Balanced Landing  
_"I've jumped from higher places."_ — Nea Karlsson  
\-------------------------------------------

The thunder was deafening. It crashed against the mountain with terrifying strength, unrelenting in its strikes. In the midst of all this, a pathway could be seen near the base of the huge rock, a road that led to a home. But before one could even begin to describe the home, a tremendous shape broke through the thunderclouds.

The _Millennium Falcon_ shot through the sky, its descent a rocky one. Its engines were very clearly aflame and its time above ground would surely be short. The noise that came when it made contact with the ground was deafening, guaranteed to wake up residents in the nearby town. The heavy rain was batting down on the flames, giving some relief to the timeworn ship.

For now.

And as for the pilot of the ship? Well...

“Ughh”.

That was the only noise that Rey could make, her injuries and subsequent crash took a lot out of her, but there was no way that after killing Snoke and escaping Ben Solo on the _Supremacy_ flagship she would die now. Using whatever remaining strength she had left, Rey pushed herself up from the floor and ran for the exit. Han would _kill_ her if he saw what she was doing to his pride and joy, but she didn’t fancy becoming charred flesh.

Thinking about Han made her chest hurt and throat tighten up, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. Rey made it out of the legendary spacecraft and nearly fell over from exhaustion. Her injuries were killing her, literally. The lightsaber slashes that burnt her skin, the tiny bits of shrapnel all over her body. Rey was pretty sure she had a concussion too, if the dizziness was anything to go by. Once she collected herself, she saw a house in the distance. The light was on, hopefully whoever was home was also friendly.

Making her way there was tremendously difficult, she moved at a snail’s pace, hardly making any progress at all. Her legs felt like they were on _fire_. Rey tried a few more big steps and immediately regretted it; she fell to the ground face first into the mud. Now with her vision even more impaired, she tried to stand but found it was near impossible, Rey just didn’t have the strength. An idea suddenly presented itself to her, the _Force_. Focusing everything to her hands, Rey tried to push herself back to her feet. Only to find that it hurt more than anything she had gone through earlier in the day. Having exhausted almost all her options, she started to crawl towards the house.

It suddenly seemed a lot farther than it did before.  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Well now where does this go?”.

Jason was a terrible cook, it’s not like they taught him how back at the compound. Although, he had to admit he did have a tendency to start fires. Who knew it could be that hard to make a happy-patty? It was a popular kiddie dish for crying out loud! Still, it was better than what some of the residents could afford, they had to suffer in poverty due to the harsh presence of the First Order looming so close by. He kept to himself mostly, although he did barter on occasion. The reason he was able to afford better was because of his now floundering career as a bounty hunter, though those days seemed to be numbered with the military presence on the planet. It was getting harder and harder to get bounties, and then actually sneak off to complete them.

He was still sulking to himself when he heard it. The impossibly loud crash of what was unmistakably a large ship.

_What the hell?_

There was no way Jason was going out there to investigate and risk being riddled with blaster bolts. He extinguished the only light on and laid in wait, ready for whatever that was to come. Just as his fingers brushed his holster, he felt it. A presence, a weak one, but a presence all the same. It was only one being it seemed, and they were like _him_. Jason couldn’t tell if it was fear or excitement that was coursing through his veins right now, but the prospect of another living being like him brought them out tenfold.

He had no clue that what happened next, would change his life forever.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Rey was almost there. She had finally stood up again, and was slowly but surely making her way. This was it, if she didn’t make it then it might all end here. She nearly lost all hope when the light went out in the house, but she trudged on stubbornly. The thunder had stopped, all that remained now was the rain. The drops hit her skin and it felt as if someone was poking her with a sharp object, not quite stabbing but it hurt all the same.

She was at the door now, Rey unsheathed her lightsaber, she needed the glow from it to properly maneuver around. Pushing the door open she was met with complete darkness; her lightsaber came alive with its familiar buzz. The blue glow from her saber swathed the house in its light, and nearly gave her a heart attack when she could see a man staring back at her with a paralyzing look in his dark eyes.

“Who are you?” He demanded. His voice sent a shiver down her spine.

Try as she might, Rey couldn’t form any words. She was just in so much pain, it hurt to breathe. Her vision was getting blurry now, despite all this, she didn’t miss the second time he spoke.

“I’ll ask one more time. Who. Are. You.” When no immediate response came, he lit up his own lightsaber.

It’s dazzling purple colour practically pushed her sea blue one back, Rey could feel the power now emanating from him. Before she was too out of it to notice his presence in the force, but there was no mistaking it this time. Rey gasped out in shock, and once again words failed to come to her. She took a step forward and...

Passed out.

_Great._  
\-------------------------------------------  
_Great._ Jason thought, this was just the worst.

This was just what he needed, some female force user to show up on his doorstep half dead in the middle of a storm. This is also not mentioning the huge ship in his front yard! He couldn’t believe his misfortune; Jason had barely caught the girl with the force before she face planted on his floor, he even moved her onto his bed.

Alright that last one was for convenience.

Jason had to stop complaining, whoever she was, she was in a bad state. He pulled out the shrapnel that was all over her body and cleaned up her muddy face. He had to mentally face palm for what felt like the twentieth time that night. She was _cute_, of course she was. All of Jason’s mental faculties went out the window when cute girls were involved, especially when taking bounties that were extremely dangerous. Privately, he thought Damos would be laughing his ass off right now. His old master would be furious if he saw him right now, he’d probably spend a few nights in the pit. That thought sobered him up, and he went back to patching the girl up.

He did the best he could, she would live. She’d need a long while of recovery, but she would live. Now all he had to do was wait for her to wake up so he could asses any psychological damage. His stomach grumbling, he remembered the happy-patty he was in the middle of making.  
It didn’t take long for her to wake up.

She tried to immediately sit up, which was a huge mistake. The girl threw up all over his floor.

“Nice,” he commented, “You must be terrible at meeting new people.” Her eyes went wide when she realized where she was and who she was with. The girl's hands unmistakably reached down to her hip, clearly looking for her lightsaber.

“Looking for this?” he asked, as he held up her weapon. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he calmly stated. “I patched you up, I’m just curious on how much you remember about how you ended up like this.”

The girl hesitated, clearly, she was uncomfortable saying exactly what had happened.

“Okay, how about you tell me your name then?” Fortunately, she answered.

“Rey.” Came her soft reply.

_She even had an accent? Oh boy_.

Beaming at the small win, he returned the favour. “Hi, Rey. My name is Jason.”

“Whatever happened to you, it did a number on you. I got all the shrapnel out and closed the wounds as best as I could, the burns will definitely scar, and judging by the way you’re squinting at the light right now, I’d say you have a concussion.”

Rey merely blinked at him.

“You don’t seem all that concerned.” He pointed out.

“This happens a lot.” She replied.

“I see.”

There was an awkward silence for a while.

“Here, take this back, I’m like eighty-five percent sure you won’t try to kill me with it.” He grinned, handing her back the lightsaber.

Again, she merely blinked at him.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re a Jedi.” She stated bluntly.

He scoffed as he stood to clean the mess, “No. I’m not.”

“But you’ve been hiding out here!” She suddenly blurted out, “Like you’ve been in hiding.” She then mumbled.

“You mean like before the Empire? I’m way too young for that, Rey.” He scolded lightly, surprising her and even himself at his use of her first name.

“How did you get that lightsaber? Can you use the force?” She asked curiously.

“It was given to me. And yes, I can.” He stated.

“Given by who?”

“Someone.” He grit out.

Sensing his flare of annoyance, Rey smartly dropped it.

“Is that colour rare?” She asked.

“I have no idea,” was his response, “I suspect all the colours are now.”

“I suppose...” She trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

“Are you a Jedi?” Jason asked.

And there it was, Rey’s eyes lit up like an excited child.

“Oh yes! I’m still a padawan, but I think I'm making good progress, even if my master won’t admit it.”

“Who’s your master?” He inquired, genuinely curious now that he’s learned there’s still Jedi out there.

“Oh! It’s Lu-” She shut her mouth before she could finish her sentence. Rey turned away from him and mumbled a reprimand to herself under her breath. When she turned back, she was surprised to see Jason looking a little confusedly at her. This is when she finally got a good look at him.

He had broad shoulders, dark brown hair, and deep chocolate coloured eyes.

“Rey?”

Jason’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Blushing, she mumbled out an apology.

“I can’t really say who my master is,” She said dejectedly, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, the whole mysterious thing makes you sound cool.” He assured her.

“Really?” She asked.

“Really.” He said.

She beamed at him, and it made him feel very warm. This was nice, actual human interaction was nice. Who knew? It was at this point that both their stomachs rumbled at the same time. Jason motioned with his head towards the happy-patties he made.

“Hungry?” He asked.

“Starving, actually.” She grinned.

“Well you just stay right here; I make a mean happy-patty.” he grinned back.

They were both still for a while, grinning like idiots, before Jason went back to cooking.  
This could work, he thought. Maybe it wasn’t the worst thing.

An explosion sounded from outside the house.

_Shit._  
\-------------------------------------------


	2. Discordance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, sadly.

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 2: Discordance 

_ "Smartasses get killed. We always see to that." — The Legion _

\------------------------------------------- 

The fire on the _ Millennium Falcon _ was finally put out with a Herculean effort from Jason, it was now safe from exploding. He was still in awe; this girl was flying the _ Millennium Falcon _! The legendary ship flown by Han Solo. Jason was absolutely going to ask her how the hell she had the ship. With the rain pouring on him, he went back inside to tell Rey the good news. 

Only to find her asleep on his bed. Drooling. 

Trying not to stare, he moved back through the bedroom door and plopped down on the couch. Jason knew he had a silly grin on his face, again thoughts drifting off to his former life. Without realizing it, he fell asleep. 

_ He was _ _ back _ _ in training; his master had once again beaten him in combat. _

_ “Pathetic,” he spat. “You can do _ _ better; _ _ I know you can.” _

_ He was right, Jason was distracted. It totally wasn’t like he just spent a few hours watching the man before him torturing his friends. Asshole. _

_ “Let’s go again.” _

_ Gritting his teeth and picking up his staff, Jason stood up again and prepared himself for yet another beating, taking the familiar stance of form seven, he waited for his master to make the first move. He didn’t have to wait long as almost immediately he was under assault from a flurry of strikes. Barely able to stay on his feet, Jason was ducking and rolling all over the place to avoid his attacks. His _ _ master’s _ _ words kept ringing throughout his head, the insults, the threats, the torture. All of it coming back to him now _ _ , and just _ _ as he was about to be hit, Jason lashed out with a primal yell. His arm lifted of its own accord, almost as if an external entity was guiding him. Lightning erupted from his fingertips and struck true; his master was sent flying back. _

_ Jason now feared the worst. Sure, his objective was to strike his master, but he had just electrocuted him! _

_ Kneeling in _ _ the _ _ preparation of _ _ an _ _ inevitable punishment, Jason closed his eyes and waited. _

_ “Well done, Jason!” _

_ And there it _ _ wa _ _ \- wait, what? _

_ “Master?” Jason questioned. _

_ “I have finally got what I wanted,” he said. “I knew just one of you had to be Force users, all it took was a little push for you to realize it.” _

_ Jason was confused, ‘Force users’? How was this possible? Jason knew about the Force, of course. His master was attuned with it and he drilled everything he knew about it into their heads. His friends and classmates all looked at the two with awe, the spectacle that had just unfolded before them was almost too much to comprehend. _

_ “You are powerful as well,” he stated gleefully. “There is, of course, no need for the others now.” _

_ In one swift motion his master had brought out his lightsaber and ignited it, its deep red _ _ colour _ _ and deadly crackle seemed to steal all _ _ the _ _ light from the room, as if _ _ it _ _ ' _ _ s _ _ pure evil took away everything good. He then turned to Jason’s classmates, and gave them a sinister grin. Jason was frozen on the spot; he knew that he should have been stopping this but he couldn’t find the strength to move. He then watched on helplessly as his master slaughtered his friends and classmates, the look of fear in _ _ Damos _ _ ’ eyes as he was cut to pieces was haunting. Jason could feel a scream rising up through his throat. _

Jason sat up in his bed - or at least he tried to. Just as he did, his face made contact with Rey’s, effectively headbutting her. 

Great start to the day, _ genius _. 

“Oh my - are you okay? I’m so sorry!” He practically shouted. 

“M’kay,” came her response. “Just stings a bit.” 

“Ooohh I probably made your concussion worse!” He cried. 

“Probably,” she admitted. “I’m sure I’ll be okay though.” 

She was way too nice, he thought. Too innocent. It reminded him about the nightmare. Suddenly it was hard to breathe; he kept trying to take in air, but it felt like he was being suffocated. 

“Jason! Just calm down.” Rey pleaded. 

Easy for her to say, she wasn’t the one choking on nothing. Eventually his breathing evened out and he felt better. Rey was there, seemingly torn between giving him space and comforting him. 

“I’m okay,” He gasped out. “I’m okay.” 

This was all a mistake; he hadn’t had a nightmare this vivid in months. Jason needed his comfortable solitude back. He needed this Jedi girl _ gone. _It was just all too much, the sensation of meeting a Force user brought back unpleasant memories. 

“Let’s eat and then start fixing up your ship.” He said in a voice that brooked no argument. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Once fully fed, Rey and Jason made their way over to the Falcon to start repairs. Jason was very on edge after his nightmare, the tension between the two was rising to an unbearable level. 

“So...” He began, to try and break the ice. “You know Han Solo.” 

He immediately regretted saying this as Rey flinched. 

“I did.” She stated. 

“Did?” He asked. 

“He’s dead.” She said emotionlessly. 

“Oh.” _ Oh _ _ no. How could this be possible? _

Getting over his initial shock, he said. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, he wouldn’t want me sulking over it.” She replied. 

They continued on in an awkward silence until they reached the ship. 

“The engines are the main problem, the thrusters also seem to be damaged, I didn’t look inside so I’m not sure if there’s anything bad on the inside.” He stated. 

“Let’s have a look then.” She murmured. 

And so, they were off. Jason found that they made a good team, they never got in each other's way and they both knew how to handle the repairs. They barely spoke two words to each other but they didn’t need to, it’s like they were operating on the same wavelength. 

By the time they were finally finished, it was nearing the afternoon. 

“There’s a stall behind the house for showering, I’ll get started on lunch.” Jason had barely gotten the words out when Rey had collapsed on the ground behind him. 

“Oh shit, not good.” He panicked. 

He levitated her back inside the house and onto the couch this time. Thinking fast he went back outside to grab a bucket filled with rainwater from the previous night. He poured a small amount on her forehead and she awoke with a start. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Rey could only nod her head. 

“Stay lying down, you passed out. Probably from overexertion.” He commanded. “I think you should be resting for a little while longer, best not to aggravate it more.” 

“Okay.” She mumbled, looking very angry at herself. 

“Hey, it happens to the best of us.” Jason said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Now how does another round of happy-patties sound?” 

She tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile at his humour, “It sounds excellent.” She happily stated. 

He smiled back too. _ Damnit! Why was it so hard to shut himself off from her? He needed to try and suppress the building longing for human companionship. _

\------------------------------------------- 

His opportunity came in the form of a bounty. Later on, with the benefit of hindsight, he wished it never happened. 

One of the townsfolk knocked on his door after Rey and Jason ate, bouncing on the balls of his feet. When Jason opened the door, he was greeted by the grinning alien. 

“Ah, Jason, there you are. You’ll be pleased to know that I have a job for you.” 

_ Pleased _was definitely not the right word, Jason thought wryly. 

“Who’s the hit on?” He asked. 

“A slaver hiding out on Neftali, did a few jobs for the First Order, some real undercover stuff.” The alien finished excitedly. 

Jason scoffed, “Clearly not. How much is he worth?” 

“Twenty-thousand credits.” 

Jason’s eyes bulged. 

“What!?” He cried. 

The alien seemed ready to burst of excitement. “I know! Fresh bounty just got in; you have to be one of the only hunters to hear about it.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

“You will?” The alien asked. 

“Yeah, and I’ll give you five-thousand of the twenty.” He answered. 

The alien’s eyes were as wide as saucers now, clearly, he never thought that he’d be getting some money from this. 

“Oh, thank you Jason, thank you!” The creature cried. 

And with that, he handed Jason the contract and scurried off back to the town, no doubt to celebrate. 

When he walked back inside his home, he was met with Rey’s cold stare, something he was _ not _expecting. 

“What?” He asked indignantly 

“You’re a bounty hunter?” She growled. 

“Semi-active one, yeah. Is that a problem?” Jason challenged. 

“Yes actually, they’re scum that kill for money.” She returned. 

“Well maybe I’m the exception,” he said dangerously. “It brings in money and I don’t do it often. There, is that better for your precious moral code?” 

Jason shouldn’t had mocked her beliefs, but the tension from earlier and the way she pretty much directly called him a low life criminal got on his nerves. 

“It’s not about that!” Rey replied hotly. 

He was mad now, “Then what’s your point? That some high and mighty Force user couldn’t possibly do that? Well I’m sorry to disappoint. Look around you Rey, the whole galaxy has gone to shit! The least I can do is clean up a bit of the trash.” He argued back. 

Deep down, he knew this was wrong, he didn’t mean to offend her. This had gone very downhill, very fast. Another part of him relished in their discordance, the part of him that still lived in his master’s shadow. 

“I’ll be leaving tonight, please try and get some rest. The more you rest the faster you heal, and in turn, the faster you leave.” He said. 

She just kept glaring at him. 

_ Fine _ if that’s how it was going to be. 

“I’ll leave you alone to stew in your own thoughts then, _ Jedi.” _ H e laughed. A completely fake laugh, at that. This was his chance to push her away so he could finally be alone, he worked better that way. He tried to ignore the fact that his master’s teachings were keeping him like this. He didn’t know how to act around others like this, it was _ beaten _ out of him, _ taken _from him at a very young age. 

He stormed out of his home to prepare for the trip, checking his own ship for any damages and dusting off his blaster. He found it was better not to reveal himself as a Force user unless absolutely necessary as it usually sent his targets running for the hills at a much faster pace than normal. It wasn’t even near the time he said he’d leave for, but he didn’t think he could go back in there and deal with the tension. So, continuing the trend he’d been setting by doing the cowardly thing, Jason hopped in his ship and took off. He felt terrible, his emotions were all over the place. He hated that he was like this, he hated that he couldn’t let go of his past, that his abuser’s effect on him still weighed him down tremendously. 

Jason needed the pain to go away, and if he couldn’t find refuge in the silence of space, he’d find it in the blood curdling screams of the guilty. He also felt a sickening need to get some sort of revenge for the man he grew up idolizing. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Rey felt terrible. She didn’t mean to judge him so harshly, it just sort of came out. She just never considered that someone with extraordinary powers such as the Force could stoop so low. Everything she was taught by Luke was being flipped on its head! Jason was neither a Jedi or a Sith, much like _ Ben _. 

His name brought shivers down her spine, the hope she felt when he killed Snoke to save her, and then the coldness when he called her nothing and confirmed her worst fears. She so desperately wanted to save him, to finally bring peace to Leia, and to honour Han. But she failed, spectacularly. And now Ben was the leader of the First Order, hell bent on exterminating the resistance. She wouldn’t let her friends die, especially Finn. Rey would take Jason’s advice, and when she was fully healed, she’d head back out into the cosmos to find the resistance and offer her support. Maybe she could even convince Luke to come back? 

Firstly though, she should apologize to Jason. As she was getting up, she heard the tell-tale sound of a ship taking off, and knew her attempts would be left in vain. Fine, if he wanted to act like that then she’d wait patiently until he returned. 

And patience was Rey’s strong suit. 


	3. Thrilling Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bounty is collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I owned Star Wars but, alas, I do not. So please don't sue me. Please.

** Unbreakable  **

Chapter 3: Thrilling Tremors 

_ "The night assists me and it's endless here." — The Ghost Face _

\-------------------------------------------

The outer perimeter of Neftali was vacant except for one lone ship. Umer Miwn was celebrating a successful sale that took place in the planet's capital, a sale that made Umer a hundred thousand credits richer. Snoke would be pleased, he was sure of it! He hadn’t heard from the boss in quite some time, which did worry him, but he figured that the supreme leader was a busy man. Umer was looking through the galactic trade centre when he saw it, a bounty. Not just any bounty, it was for him! There were twenty-thousand credits out there for his head, what was he to do? Did someone find out about Snoke’s plan? Umer began to walk towards the cockpit so he could fly himself out of there, but was stopped in his tracks by a sound from behind him. 

There was a man, his eyes  looked like they were boring into  Umer’s very soul . 

“Someone’s been up to no good, huh?”  The man said, slowly walking into the room. “Twenty-thousand just for little old you? That seems odd to me, I’ve killed more important people for less.” 

Umer’s blaster was on the other end of the ship in his quarters, he didn’t think he’d need it tonight.

“Maybe you’ve been killing the wrong people.”  Umer replied. 

The man chuckled, “Maybe.”

“Personally, I think it’s bullshit.”  The man continued. “That many credits  are way more than you’re worth. Who do you work for?” 

Umer was panicking now, how did he  suss this out so quickly? More worryingly,  Umer thought the man had a point. Why that many credits for a barely known slaver?

“There are unpleasant ways I can find out, if you’re not cooperative.”  The man interrupted his thoughts. “You can just tell me and I’ll be on my way, promise.”

There was a deadly silence for several moments.

The man sighed, “Fine.” 

He moved faster than  Umer thought possible, whipping out a concealed blaster and shooting out both of his kneecaps.  Umer collapsed with a yell, clutching his knees.

“It doesn’t have to go down like this,” the bounty hunter reminded him. “Just tell me what I want to know.” 

Still,  Umer would not say a word. After a few moments, something happened. He could feel something physically searching his mind, sifting through his very memories. It was excruciating, like he was being burned alive. Images of his meetings with the  supreme leader went by, and then he understood what was being done to him. 

That bounty hunter was raping his mind. 

The man stumbled backwards, mumbling to himself, words  Umer didn’t quite catch. But there was no mistaking what he said next. 

“I’m sorry,” the man gasped out. “I never- I didn’t want to do that. I-I don’t know why I did that.” 

Strangely enough,  Umer believed him. Not that it mattered anymore.  Umer inched over to one of the panels near the main command centre, ignoring the bounty hunters blubbering. He pressed down on a blue button, an emergency button. Soon enough, some of his cohorts would be showing up to save him. This button was installed on his ship by the  supreme leader himself, its function was to alert members of the group and have them get to his location as fast as possible. As far as Umer knew, the others had them installed on their ships too. All he had to do was wait. 

Suddenly, the man’s head snapped up like he had heard something. Umer heard it too, it was his rescuers. The bounty hunter whipped his hand out and some invisible force sent Umer flying against a wall. As his vision became blurry, intense fear ran through his body, the realization of who this person was, began to dawn on him. And then he saw nothing. 

\-------------------------------------------

When  Umer awoke, he saw the bodies of his comrades strewn all over the ship. Some of them even missing limbs. He vomited onto the floor before getting up on his feet. He cautiously searched his whole ship, expecting to meet his end at any moment. But it never came. The bounty hunter, whoever he was, had fought off  Umer’s rescuers and then seemingly left. (He did notice however, that the credits he made today were stolen). Had he left him so he could tell the story to the supreme leader?  Umer had no idea. 

The monitor to his right came alive, the screen showing the face of a man he did not recognize. And when he spoke, it was void of emotion. 

“Umer Miwn, your services are no longer required by the First Order. The supreme leader is dead, and with him gone, so are your heinous dealings. Goodbye.” 

Umer could now see out the windows of his ship, a dozen First Order ships appearing  out of  nowhere. Fear coursed through his body as he realized that this was the end. Hopefully it would be quick. 

\-------------------------------------------

Jason was almost home, the ship was on autopilot, and he was in the cockpit having a mental breakdown. He couldn’t believe what had transpired on that slaver’s ship. What he did made him sick to his stomach. Jason practically raped his mind. It was a technique taught to him by his master, and he had been on the wrong end of it once or twice. He hated himself for his actions, hated the fact that he was still using his master’s old teachings even more. Jason couldn’t escape his past no matter how hard he tried; it was infuriating. 

As tears began to form, Jason thought about how affected by his past he truly was. His quickness to anger and rash decisions were a testament to that. Rey was right to judge him; he did terrible things for money. His anger at her after their argument caused him to leave in a rush and attack his bounty without thinking. 

He went too far tonight; Jason didn’t think he’d ever forgive himself. He began to sob uncontrollably, if his master could see him right now, he’d punish Jason.  Damos would be disappointed in his actions. It was in these thoughts that Jason came to a conclusion, he wouldn’t live in the shadow of his former master. He needed to accept what had happened  in  his past , but that doesn’t mean it had to define him. He would not become what his master made him. Jason would prove that bastard wrong. 

For the next few hours Jason sat in comfortable silence, his thoughts drifting to any random thing. Eventually though, they settled on Rey. He had to accept that this change was partly due to her, if she had never crashed on this planet then who was to say all this would have ever happened? 

He would still be living by himself, taking the odd bounty to earn money and hurt bad people. Things weren’t great between them when he left, their argument still fresh in his memory. 

When he got back, he swore to himself that he’d apologize to her. It was the right thing to do, after all. 

\-------------------------------------------

Rey was bored. There was just no way around it. She had cleaned up around the house, trained as much as her body would permit, and got a little bit of rest. There was just nothing else to do! Jason had a few books lying around but none of them held her interest for very long, she just needed to get outside, maybe even visit the nearby town. Deciding to stretch her legs, Rey got up from the couch and started on her way to town. She was still in a fair bit of pain yet she stubbornly trudged on anyway. 

When she finally arrived at the town, it was nighttime. People were still out and about, in fact, it seemed as though there was a celebration going on. Multi- coloured lights were hung up all over the place, music was playing, and vendors were all around the town selling their various wares. 

It was beautiful. Rey was entranced by it all. As she went along, Rey met a lot of the townsfolk, they were all welcoming and kind. Children were playing in the streets and adults were dancing to the music. She had never experienced something like this in her life before, it was wonderful.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Rey turned to her left and saw an old woman smiling at the festivities. 

“Yes, it is.” Rey replied.

“The First Order ships all took off a while ago so the townsfolk decided to celebrate the night of freedom from its oppressors. We've been saving up money for ages to be able to do this.” The woman said.

“Why would they just up and leave?” Rey asked.

The elderly woman shrugged. “No idea, but it gave us this opportunity and we’re glad to take it. The celebration should end soon though, don’t want to push our luck too much.” 

Rey nodded and then after saying goodbye to the woman,  she  wandered off to look at some of the vendors. All her money was left on the  _ Falcon  _ and so Rey just enjoyed seeing all of the different items. Some were ridiculous like a pill that could change your hair  colour , and then there was some that were genuinely useful like holsters that were easier to conceal or a jacket that seemed normal but was actually heavily fortified  armour. She hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. 

An hour later and the night’s festivities still roared on, Rey was now on the other end of town and currently stuffing her face with all the free samples of food she could get her hands on. They were all so delicious! She was staring up at the stars when she saw a ship slowing down for what seemed like a landing near the bottom of the mountains. Jason must have gotten back!

Rey got up and started walking quickly back to the entrance of the town, not wanting to miss his arrival.

\-------------------------------------------

Jason had just landed back home. When he entered his house, he found it empty. 

“Rey?” he called out. 

No answer. He couldn’t feel her presence in the Force either. Jason also noticed how unnaturally clean his home was, had someone kidnapped Rey and didn’t know someone else lived here? He was starting to freak out now, where could she have gone? Jason ran back outside and saw the bright lights from the town, and dashed in its direction. Maybe someone there saw her. 

When he arrived, Jason was momentarily confused at the celebration going on there, but pushed it aside so he could focus on finding Rey. He reached out with the Force to find her, eventually feeling her presence. Apparently, she felt him too, as it was getting closer at a fast rate. Jason started running in her direction, weaving through the crowd without disturbing a single soul, alien or otherwise. When he finally saw her, they almost ran right into each other. The first thing to come out of either of their mouths was an apology. 

“I’m sorry.”  They said simultaneously. 

They grinned sheepishly at one another. 

Jason started first, “I shouldn’t have mocked you.”

“I shouldn’t have judged you harshly like that.” Rey said. 

He waved it off, “I deserved it.” 

She wouldn’t have any of it, “No, you saved my life and had been nothing but kind. I was rude, it was uncalled for.” 

Then Jason did something that neither of them expected, he hugged her. It was very brief, Rey had barely enough time to even react, but it was nice. When he pulled back, he seemed very interested in the ground. Was he blushing? Was  _ she  _ blushing?

“I was worried about you,” he mumbled. “When I got back, you were nowhere to be found and my house was immaculately clean, so naturally my thoughts came to the worst conclusion.” 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”  She said. 

Again, he waved her off. “ S’fine,” he said. “Just a simple misunderstanding.”

Before she could say anything else, three ships appeared in the sky, heading towards the First Order command post. 

“Great,” Jason muttered. “We should head back before they see this place having too much fun. Seems like every other town nearby had the same idea.” 

It was true, from their vantage point, one could just make out other masses of bright lights like the ones here. So, they headed back to Jason’s home together. 

“Goodnight Rey.” Jason yawned once they were back home, not quite meeting her eyes. 

“Goodnight Jason.”  She replied. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she smiled at the very recent memory of his hug. Physical contact was probably a rare commodity for him, and to see it be given so quickly and without thought warmed her heart. 

_ Both of them found that they had a peaceful sleep for once.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neftali is an actual planet in the Star Wars universe, look at me using the wiki!


	4. Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert: I don't own Star Wars.

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 4: Predator 

_ "Never stop moving and hope you're always two steps ahead of the beast." — Unknown, Notebook _

\------------------------------------------- 

If he grinned any wider Jason was sure his face would get stuck like that, or, Rey would catch him staring. 

He wasn’t sure which was worse. 

She was sitting on his couch reading one of his books, it was in this very spot an hour earlier Rey had asked if he wanted to train with her. 

_ “I feel loads better, and I need to do this or else I’ll never improve and take down the First Order.” _ _ She begged. _

_ He gave it some thought for a bit, “Okay.” he said. “But it won’t be anything too strenuous until you’re one-hundred percent healed, deal?” _

_ She grinned at him, “Deal.” _

_ In the end, Jason mused to himself, he never stood a chance. _

Deciding to focus back on breakfast, Jason was going through training exercises that Rey would benefit from. Once the food was ready, they began to eat. He was pretty excited to train with a fellow Force user after being on his own for so long, the challenge of it all was intoxicating to him. They ate in comfortable silence for a while until it was time to start training. Once outside, Jason put Rey through some basics to test how injured she truly was. She jogged around the small mountain a few times per his instruction and also lifted heavy objects with the Force. After a while of this, Rey eventually asked the question he was dreading. 

“Can we spar?” 

“You don’t think you’re still a bit too injured?” He asked. 

“I’m not made of glass you know,” she replied defensively. “I can take whatever you throw at me.” 

He scrambled to explain himself, “I never said you were, I just think it might be unwise to push your injuries too much. Let’s wait a bit, yeah?” 

A part of her wanted to say no, that they needed to do this, that it was mandatory, but she knew not to pressure him. Plus, he _ did _have a point after all. She was in quite a bit of pain now that the adrenaline was gone and her body was feeling the full effects of her workout. 

“Let’s go inside and clean up.” he stated, feeling quite sore himself. 

She agreed and they both spent the rest of the day in a delightful lull, either reading or having light conversations about a range of topics. She found it very easy to talk to him, an easiness she had never felt with anyone else before. It was exciting and also a bit scary, if she was being honest. The hug from the previous night drifted back into her mind and she had to fight very hard to smother a goofy grin at the memory. These thoughts were unfortunately interrupted by a knock at the front door, there were no windows there so Rey couldn’t see who the visitor was. Just as she was about to answer the door, she felt Jason’s hand grab her by the wrist. Without saying a word, he dragged her over to the bedroom. 

“First Order,” he whispered. “No idea what they want. If they come in, hide.” 

He left before she could even respond. 

Rey heard him walk over to the door and open it. 

“Good afternoon, what can I do for you?” He asked with false politeness. 

One of the Stormtroopers spoke, “We’ve had reports of a girl that we’re looking for in the area: human, white skin, brown hair. Have you seen her?” 

There was silence for a moment before Jason responded. 

“No, I don’t think I’ve seen anyone like that here. As far as I know I’m the only human in this area.” 

This time, it was the other trooper who said something, “While we’re inclined to believe you, we have orders to check homes. May we come in?” 

This was not a request, and Jason couldn’t say no without triggering suspicion. He grudgingly let them in. 

“Of course,” he said while stepping to the side of the door. “Glad to help.” 

Rey had to think fast, there was no doubt that they’d see her. The room she was in had no hiding places! She was still frantically checking the room for a place to hide when she heard the two stormtroopers get to the door of the room. Preparing herself, Rey did the only thing she could think of. 

As the troopers wandered in, she stood up and faced them. A noise of surprise escaped them when they saw her. Before the stormtroopers could even lift their blasters, Rey had already acted first. 

Moving her hand through the air in front of her, she stated calmly but firmly. “You will go back to your ships and report that you could not find what you were looking for.” The troopers repeated her words dumbly back to her. 

As they walked out, she saw Jason in the doorway, giving her an impressed look. 

“Nice going, I was never good at those Jedi mind tricks. Nobody to practice it on over here.” He complimented her. 

She smiled widely at him, “Thanks.” 

Adopting a more serious look, he said. “Tomorrow we’ll start dueling. What happened just now was an eye opener, it’s not entirely safe here with the First Order’s presence, I don’t think you should leave the house too much.” 

Her smile faded almost immediately at his words. 

Jason gave her an apologetic look, “Sorry, but it’s really for your own safety. Plus, you’ll be out of here soon, once you’re fully healed. It’ll only be a few more days.” 

Rey nodded; he had a good point. 

“I’m probably going to go into town to buy some food for dinner, there’s not a whole lot left. Tomorrow I’ll probably go back with an actual list for the next few days.” he said. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

With that, he left. Rey went back in the living room and opened the book back up, finding her place again, she quickly lost herself in it whilst waiting for his return. 

\------------------------------------------- 

After all was said and done, only one of the residents of the home actually managed to get a good night's sleep. Unfortunately for Jason, he was not that one. 

_ He hit the ground _ _ hard _ _ , his master looked down at him disdainfully. _

_ “Try again, you need to do better than that if I am to succeed. Perhaps I should have kept the others alive for a little while longer to use as leverage.” _ _ H__e spat. _

_ Jason was almost at his limit. The taunts he could deal with, but the reminders of the deaths of his friends were driving him insane. _

_ His master continued, “I _ _ savoured _ _ the look in their eyes, boy. They were pathetic, unworthy of my tutelage, weakened by your previous master.” _

_ A scream erupted from Jason’s throat as he charged at the old man, using every ounce of the Force to lash out at him. _

_His master seemed unfazed as he dodged out of the way, elated at his student__’__s_ _actions. “Yes, boy! Good. Use the anger.”_

_ Rumbling could be heard from above, visible cracks starting to form on the ceiling. The whole compound began to shake as Jason’s anger rose, metal beams bending and glass shattering because of his power. _

_ The pure hatred in his eyes as he regarded his master was astonishing, rage radiating off of him. Just before everything collapsed, Jason got to his feet and ran for it, shoving the seasoned fighter on the way out. Recovering from the initial shock, the old man followed his student. They raced throughout the large compound, Jason’s almost inconceivable speed keeping him ahead. Suddenly, Jason was knocked to the ground, his master had finally caught up. And just in time too _ _ , _ _ as they were almost at the exit. _

_ “You are a foolish child, thinking you could escape me. I have years of experience on you, mere speed would never be enough.” _ _ H__e said scornfully. “Do you have any idea how powerless you are? I have you under my thumb, I own you, boy.” _

_ Unbeknownst to him, a chunk of the ceiling was coming loose. _

_ “Now, you will be punished severely, and I will force you to rebuild this place with your bare hands. You won’t rest until every single bri-” _

_ The old man was cut off as the ceiling collapsed on him, killing him instantly. Jason stayed on the ground, frozen in disbelief. Was he truly dead? Or was this a cruel joke. Tentatively, he moved over to the body and grabbed his own lightsaber from his now former master’s holster, returning _ _ it _ _ back into his own. Sparing one last look at the man who had caused him all sorts of pain for the past year, Jason turned around and ran for the nearest ship. Luck was on his side for once as there was a single o _ _ ne o _ _ n the left. He was confident nobody else would follow as the whole compound came crumbling down when Jason reached the ship. _

_ As he got closer to the ship, he could hear voices. At first it sounded like whispering, but it grew louder and he was able to discern what the voices were saying. _

_ “Jason.” _ _ T__hey called out, echoing all over the area. _

_ He ignited his lightsaber. _

_ “Jason.” _ _ T__hey said again. _

_ He opened the door of the ship. _

_ “Wake up.” _

_ He lifted his arms up, ready to swing. _

_ “Jason!” _ _ C__ame a clear female voice. _

He woke up. 

“Jason! It’s me, it’s Rey!” 

His breathing was heavy, he was soaked in sweat. 

“Did I wake you? Sorry.” He said. 

“It’s totally fine,” She assured him. “You didn’t wake me at all. I was just on my way in here to tell you that breakfast was ready. Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head. 

“You made breakfast?” He asked with a heavy tone of surprise. 

She seemed to be a bit embarrassed, “Well yes, you slept in a bit late and I figured it was the least I could do,” she said. “Shall we?” 

He nodded and then proceeded to lift the covers off himself only to realize the situation they were in. He was in nothing but his pajama pants, and she was no better. Rey was in a shirt a few sizes too big, as it was hanging off her shoulder, and she had some _ short _ shorts on. 

She seemed to realize this too, and both were frozen on the spot. Her staring at his upper body and him, her legs. They both audibly gulped and Rey practically sprinted out of his room. Jason took his sweet time putting his shirt on, when he arrived in his living room, he saw his breakfast on the table waiting for him. Rey was already shoveling mouthfuls of food down her throat, he idly wondered where she even put it all. He caught her eye as he sat down and they both looked away again, both of their faces burning red. Rey put on some pants, she must have had some spare clothes on the _ Falcon. _

He broke the silence first. 

“So, I’m thinking just before lunch we can go out back and do some light sparring. Don’t want to push your injuries too much.” He said, still not quite looking her in the eye. 

As he dug into the food, his taste buds were assaulted by one of the most delicious things he had ever tried. 

“Rey, this food is amazing!” He exclaimed. “Where did you learn to make this?” 

“A friend taught me how, I’m not just a pretty face you know.” She joked. 

He couldn’t help but agree, Jason could kiss whoever taught her this recipe. 

The awkwardness from a few minutes' prior began to seep away as they fell into easy conversation, both excited for what was to come. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Earlier that morning, little did Jason know, Rey had been using the Force to heal her injuries. She desperately wanted to get back on her feet and start training again, she wanted to be stronger. However, the sheer power that came with using the Force just to heal her own injuries limited how much more she could use when it came down to sparring. 

Rey was quite good with a lightsaber, he had to admit. Years of using a staff across the never-ending desert of Jakku clearly helped her. Still, he was far better, Jason was trained by the best after all. They went at it for an hour, she was very powerful with the Force, able to send huge waves of power at him. She couldn’t master it properly however, and her inexperience and fatigue from healing herself was holding her back in besting him. After about another thirty minutes he decided to call it a day, he was dead tired and Rey looked like she was on the brink of collapsing. 

“Go lie down,” he urged her. “You did good today, and there’ll be plenty of time for practice tomorrow.” 

Giving him a sheepish smile, Rey did as he said, sighing contently as her body sunk into the couch. She was relaxing with her eyes closed when Rey heard Jason shoot out of his chair at a beeping sound coming from an object beside him. 

A hologram of Leia appeared from it, it called out to him. 

“I know it’s been a while since we’ve last spoke, but this is important. The resistance was almost wiped out a few days ago by Ben and the First Order, our numbers are small. But not all is lost, Luke has returned and he’s here for good, but we need all the support we can get. If you choose to come, I already have a mission debriefing for you. A girl Luke was training has disappeared; she was flying Han’s ship. These are our coordinates; we’ve cleared out our own brand-new base on a totally different planet. Please come, help us Jason.” 

“You’re our only hope.” 

With those final words, Leia disappeared. Slowly, both Rey and Jason turned to look at each other, realization dawning on their features. 

It seemed a _ discussion _ was in order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about two more chapters already written and ready to go, gonna see if I can finish writing another two or three before Thanksgiving (the Canadian one, lol).


	5. Solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly forgot about all this, been busy with other stuff recently. Expect to keep waiting a bit more for more chapters. In the meantime, enjoy this! Btw, I don’t own Star Wars.

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 5: Solidarity 

_ "Showing up when things get rough, listening to people's problems, and supporting those in need; that's how you become stronger, that's how you grow." — Jane Romero _

\------------------------------------------- 

Luke had finally sat down after being on his feet for several hours. He had just rescued Leia and the resistance from the First Order on Crait. The salt planet was home to a resistance base that Luke had visited only once before, and it wasn’t particularly a fond memory. Ben was there too, just talking to him took a lot out of Luke, the pain of his failure almost too much to bear. When Luke arrived, he went through the back of where the resistance was holed up, and moved those huge boulders out of the way. After stalling his nephew long enough, he escaped with the resistance on a freighter that he owned, their numbers small enough to have all of them on board. 

So much has changed in such little time for him, not long ago at all he was still back on Ahch-To, all by himself. Now? He just saved the resistance from certain doom. All this time, Leia had this cocky smirk on her face; like she just _ knew _he’d come to save them. That look annoyed him to no end. A lot of the others were still in shock, hell, so was he. That girl Rey, he grumbled internally, Luke couldn’t believe she had managed to convince him, but here he was. 

He met a few of the members, most notably Poe and Finn. The former talked with him about piloting and his X-Wing while the latter asked about Rey, _ a lot. _ At least they didn’t care for his fame, he mused. 

And of course, there was Chewie, the adorable fuzzball. If there was one constant, it was the Wookie. However, Han’s death clearly took a lot of his old spirit away. 

_ Han _. He missed him despite everything that happened between them. Luke just wished he came back earlier to properly apologize and make up. 

He endured all the ‘thank yous’ for a while before he reached his limit, Luke _ needed _some time to himself. Eventually he’d have to go back out so he and Leia could formulate a plan, but for now, he’d relax. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Jason and Rey still hadn’t moved, it was almost comical now. _ Almost. _

Rey spoke first, “How do you know Leia?” 

He shifted uncomfortably, “It’s, er, complicated.” 

She gave him an unconvinced look, “Do you know Luke too?” 

He straightened up, “Yes.” 

“How? And don’t you dare say it’s complicated Jason.” She growled at him. 

He looked at her sheepishly, “I’m sorry, it just is.” 

Rey just continued to stare at him. 

Raising his hands in surrender he said, “Okay, okay! He trained me a few years back, he was my master.” 

“The one in your dreams?” She blurted out without thinking. “Sorry it’s just, you talk in your sleep.” Rey mumbled, a deep blush on her face. 

“No, they’re not the same person.” He said. “I was trained by two different people.” 

Her eyes widened in realization, “Wait, if you were trained by Luke, does that mean you knew Ben?” 

To his credit, Jason only hesitated for a second before answering, “Yeah, I knew him.” 

This was too much to handle, she decided, all these revelations were staggering. Thankfully he spoke again, saving her the trouble of trying to form words. 

“What should we do?” He asked. 

She recovered quickly, “We need to go! This is important.” 

Jason didn’t exactly agree, “I can’t just up and leave! I have a life here.” 

“Staying by yourself in a cabin and occasionally taking up bounties isn’t living Jason! You could really help the resistance.” She challenged. 

_ Ouch _, he had to admit she had a point. Despite everything he’s worked for, Jason always felt so useless here, it was a part of the reason why he took up bounty hunting. 

“I don’t care about saving the galaxy and all that, I never asked for any of this! You showed up and all these things started happening.” He cried. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Rey’s face fell, her features showing clear hurt. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” he said. “I’m sorry. None of this is your fault.” 

She blinked a bit before nodding, “I know you don’t mean it, but it still doesn’t get you out of this.” 

He let out an exasperated breath, “What do you want me to do? Up and leave everything for some dying rebellion? That’s ridiculous Rey.” 

“I don’t think it’s just that, Jason. I think you’re too scared to move on.” She stated, and when he froze up, it only encouraged her more. “You’re afraid of letting go, and that’s okay. But you can’t spend the rest of your life holed up here, you can use your abilities for good.” 

“I-I just don’t know, Rey.” He said feebly. 

“If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for Leia, you two clearly know each other well.” Rey reasoned. “Please Jason, you heard her. You’re her only hope.” She begged. 

“Do it for me.” 

He looked her in the eyes now, with such an intensity it looked like he was staring into her very soul. Jason knew she was right; _ he was talking about getting out of his master’s shadow? _ Now was the perfect time to act on it. 

“Okay,” he said finally. “Let’s start packing supplies.” 

\------------------------------------------- 

A few hours later they were on the _ Millennium Falcon _and were ready to go. It was now or never. After nodding to each other, Rey and Jason took off into the cosmos. It wasn’t long before a mutual boredom set in and they decided to spend some time playing holochess, Jason winning most of the games. Midway through one of these games, a small explosion went off in the ship. The familiar white lines shooting by from lightspeed had ceased, which meant only one thing. 

“The hyperdrive! We must have overlooked something during our repairs!” Rey shouted as she shot to her feet. 

As she left to go an assess the damage, Jason noticed something a little more concerning. 

They were heading straight for a moon! 

“Rey get back in here,” he yelled. “We’ve got bigger things to worry about.” 

“What d’you mean bigger things?” She said incredulously. “This thing is broken! We’ll never be able to-” 

Jason cut her off, “We’re already in the right system, but look over there!” 

“Oh.” She mumbled. 

_Oh_ indeed he thought wryly. 

“What do we do?” She asked. 

“Remember how they destroyed the Death Star?” 

“No.” 

He didn’t respond, instead, he reached out with his hand. He reached out with the _ Force, _ she realized. Slowly but surely the _ Falcon _ was turning a bit to the right to avoid the moon in front of them. Realizing what he was doing, she focused on moving the ship to the right as well. She could _ feel _Jason, their combined power melding together beautifully. It wasn’t enough though; they would still hit the giant rock at the speed they were going. 

Rey poured everything she had into propelling the ship away from the moon, she used her emotions to fuel it. She thought of how badly she wanted to see Finn, Leia, Chewie, and even Luke. She thought of Jason too, hoping that he would be able to join their number. So that he wouldn’t feel so lonely anymore, after all, she knows what it feels like and maybe they could help each other out. 

With one last mighty effort, the two managed to just barely make it past the moon. Jason grinned at her, and she felt herself smile back at him. He then turned and saw their destination. 

“Dantooine,” he breathed out. “A little risky, Leia.” Jason muttered. 

“What’s so risky about it?” Rey asked. 

“It was the first main headquarters of the Rebel Alliance before they moved over to Yavin 4.” He explained. “It’s pretty remote, well hidden. Only problem is that the Galactic Empire knew about it, meaning it wouldn’t surprise me if the First Order had it somewhere in their records.” He said, more to himself now. “They might be too arrogant to check there though.” 

There was a silly grin on his face again, she liked his smile, it made him look younger. They went together to try and fix up the hyperdrive to no avail. Deciding to leave it for now, Rey took control of the _ Falcon _ and flew them towards their destination. 

As they got closer to _Dantooine__,_ Jason got more and more nervous. It had been four years since he’d last seen Leia, even longer since Luke. What would she think of him? Would she be disappointed? He didn’t know. However, what he DID know was that he didn’t much care for what Luke thought. In fact, the nervousness was now quickly being replaced by anger. The mere prospect of seeing his former master brought back unpleasant memories, not too unlike the ones back at the compound. His masters were very different from each other, but they both left their mark on Jason; one physical, the other emotional. 

One thing was certain, they were in for one _ hell _of a surprise. 

\------------------------------------------- 

The doors of the old rebel headquarters opened up, allowing the two companions to enter. What greeted them were deafening cheers from the remaining members of the resistance, although there was one in a leather jacket that Jason swore was giving him a dirty look. 

Leia and the man in the jacket walked up to them, and hugged Rey, murmuring something he didn’t catch. The nervousness was back in full force now, he desperately wanted to be anywhere but here. It became even worse when Leia stood in front of him now, all eyes in the room on them. 

She just gave Jason one of her trademark grins, “Looks like I don’t have a mission for you.” 

“Not the worst thing that could happen.” He joked. 

She then engulfed him in a hug full of warmth. He went stiff at first but soon returned it wholeheartedly. 

“It’s so good to see you again,” she said in his ear. “I’ve missed you.” She let him go and took a step back, giving him a once over. Fixing him with a stern look she punched his arm hard, “Now _ where _have you been?” 

Jason for his part, looked very sheepish. “It’s a long story.” He mumbled. 

“Well, you better believe I’m going to hear _ all _ of it very soon.” She said. 

He just smiled at her, “Yes ma’am.” 

Leia’s features softened, and she looked at the two of them. 

Jason spoke first, “You did something with your hair,” he smiled. “I like it, the double buns were getting a bit old.” 

She laughed out loud at that and punched him in the arm again, this time lightly. 

“So,” she began slowly, a mischievous glint in her eye. “Took your sweet time getting here, huh? Did you two get up to any fun?” She asked, waggling her eyebrows at them. 

Both Rey and Jason blushed a deep crimson at the Princess’ words. 

“Leia! I-I can’t believe you’d say something like that!” Rey stammered out. 

She chuckled, “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist. Oh, Jason don’t give me that look!” 

Rey just huffed indignantly at the Princess while the man in question was staring at Leia bemusedly. Before he could say anything in response, a different voice altogether rang out. 

“Jason?” 

It was Luke. 

The room was deadly silent now, and for a moment; time stood still. It was as if the galaxy itself waited with baited breath at what would happen next. 

“Jason?” Luke asked again. 

No more words were exchanged, Jason fixed Luke with the unnerving glare Rey had ever seen. He strode up to the older man, downright murderous in his step. Luke’s face no longer held confusion, it was a solemn look, like he was accepting his fate. 

And Jason then gave the ‘chosen one’ a wicked right hook. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouuuuuuu cliffhangers!


	6. Hangman's Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret becomes not-so-secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I did own Star Wars, I'td be the worst series of movies of all time. Thankfully, I don't own it. So please don't sue me.

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 6: Hangman’s Trick 

_ "No excuses, no equivocations... No crying." — Amanda Young _

\------------------------------------------- 

Jason was pacing in his cell. He had been locked in there after punching Luke, nobody knew what to do at first. Leia didn’t seem too surprised at all by his actions and only stepped in when Jason was about to deliver another blow. 

_ “If you ask me, he deserves a lot more than that.” _ _ S _ _ he had told him after closing the door. “It’s probably best we separate you two for now though.” _

He knew better than to argue with her. 

Unsurprisingly, Jason’s only visitor was Rey. Unless one counted the gaggle of resistance members who just stood at a distance and gawked at him, which he didn’t. She wasn’t much better in that regard if he was being honest, for a while she just glared daggers at him, it was unnerving. 

Sighing, he finally broke the silence, “You gonna say something or what?” 

“Why did you punch him?” She immediately asked. 

Jason shrugged his shoulders in disinterest, “He deserved it.” 

Rey stared at him in disbelief, “That’s all you have to say? What am I even supposed to do with that?” 

Jason looked at her for a moment before speaking, “I don’t even know where to start, it’s a bit hard to believe.” This was it, everything he tried so hard to put behind him, rearing its ugly head his way. 

But before he could even speak, Jason was interrupted by the appearance of the person he had the least interest in seeing. 

Luke Skywalker stood before him, and Jason was proud to note that he was sporting one hell of a black eye. 

“Jason.” The aged Jedi said. “It’s been so long.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Jason demanded, shooting straight to his feet and walking to the cell door. “Don’t act like things are how they used to be. I’ve changed, I’m not the boy you knew before.” 

Luke stood his ground, “I understand you’re upset with me, and you have every right to be. I just wanted to apologize.” 

Jason’s angered flared at his words, “Oh you _ understand, _ huh? Do you even know what I went through after Ben left? Or did it make you feel better to just think I went rabid?” The metal bars of the cell were groaning in protest as Jason’s temper rose. “I got out of there as soon as I could, landed on some planet I had never heard of before. I was captured by this powerful force user who wanted to raise his own army. He tortured me and the others that left Ben. Damos, Pavle, Jessika, all dead after he realized how powerful I was, he killed them like it was an afterthought.” 

Rey’s eyes were as wide as saucers at this information, while Luke merely looked mournful. 

“I-I never knew,” he tried to begin, but was cut off by Jason. 

“Of course, you didn’t! You were too busy acting in fear!” He shouted. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US, INSTEAD YOU CONDEMNED US TO A LIFE OF PAIN AND SUFFERING.” Jason screamed. The cell door flew off its hinges and nearly hit Luke and Rey. He walked out of his cell and grabbed Luke by his robes, “WHERE WERE YOU? I HAD SPENT ALL THOSE NIGHTS IN THAT TERRIBLE PLACE THINKING YOU HAD ABANDONED US ALL, AND I WAS RIGHT.” 

Luke just looked at Jason with a heartbroken expression, “I’m sorry Jason, I failed you.” 

It was a genuine apology; one he didn’t care to hear. 

“I never once heard any encouragement from you, I grew up thinking you hated me! You treated me with indifference, never once giving me praise or telling me that you were proud. And then when it got tough you just gave up. All this talk about those fancy Jedi scriptures, but you don’t hold up to it at all. You’re a coward.” Jason accused, his voice finally at a normal level. 

Luke’s expression turned to one of anger, “Now listen, I wanted to treat everyone fairly, I figured that if they thought you got preferential treatment that they’d resent you!” 

Jason didn’t let up, “But you went too far! I felt so isolated from everyone because of it. You were too much of a teacher to me!” 

“I never pretended to be anything else.” Luke said in a rage, his voice rising. 

Jason went on as if he never heard what was said, “You let us die, I've spent years wasting away, leading a pointless and dead-end life.” Tears were starting to form now, he tried to push them back but a few escaped. 

“For so long I thought you didn’t want me.” Jason’s voice broke with the words. Gone was the angry man and back was the boy who never got to be a child. He fell to his knees and choked out, “You were supposed to protect us.” 

The tears flowed freely now, and Jason’s sobs broke Rey’s heart. Luke kneeled down with Jason, and pulled him into a tight embrace. At first, she thought he would resist, but Jason seemed to actually cling to Luke. 

Feeling like she was intruding, Rey began to leave, and on her way out she just managed to hear some words from Luke. 

“I’m so sorry my son.” 

_ Son. _

_ Oh. _

_ Oh shit. _

\------------------------------------------- 

As the days went on, Luke and Jason had come to some sort of truce. They weren’t exactly back to normal, the awkwardness and lingering emotions still hanging over them; but no longer were there death glares being sent back and forth, nor were there any callous remarks. Leia of course, picked up on this, the woman clearly knew the two had talked it out. It was the best she could hope for in their situation, now all she had to do was wait and see if that in time they’d be able to properly become a family again; Leia wasn’t stupid enough to believe that it’d happen right away, but with a bit of nudging in the right direction it was possible. 

She had seen Rey shoot looks at the two when she thought nobody was looking, did the girl know too? Leia knew her and Jason were close in some capacity, but the idea of him sharing something like that with _ anybody _ was farfetched. Besides, watching Rey fail at being stealthy was _ hilarious _to Leia. 

What was even more funny to her was the looks Jason constantly received from the female population of the resistance, and Rey’s furrowed brow at them. 

They had all gone through so much recently, and it was heartwarming to see everyone together like this, even if there was so little of them left. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Rey was a bit miffed, to say the least. She had been casting looks at Jason’s way all throughout lunch. The resistance didn’t have much to do as of late, other than laying low, so the two of them spent quite a bit of time together, just like they used to back at his home. The only difference now was the amount of people with them; specifically, the females. 

She had to resist from groaning as another giggle went off behind them, no doubt from said females. It was utterly absurd if you asked her, who fawns so obviously like that over someone? Was it the mystery behind him? If they went crazy over that kind of thing why not go and bother Finn? Barely anybody knew him considering he just woke up not too long ago. 

But no, she knew the major contributing factors. 

Jason was extremely good looking; and if you ask Rey it’s totally unfair. Like, how does that even happen? So, he was handsome, so what? He has a great personality, sense of humour, broad shoulders, brown eyes that one could easily get lost in, perfect abs. 

_ Oh no. _Rey realized in horror, now she was fawning over him too! 

_ Those stupid girls and their stupid influence. _ She grumbled to herself. 

She looked up to once again see Leia smirking at her as well as Finn with a bemused expression on his face. 

“What?” She whispered to them. 

Leia’s smirk just grew wider, “Nothing.” She said 

Finn just blinked at her and then went back to his food with a shake of his head. Now she was even _ more _frustrated. Rey got up and put her plate and garbage away before going back to her quarters and plopping face first on the bed, letting out a muffled noise of frustration. 

This was going to be torture. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Jason was a bit confused when Rey left, he thought she had wanted to say something about what she had overheard between him and Luke, but she just up and left him with everyone else. Now he had to deal with the giggling girls behind him for the remainder of lunch, it was getting a bit annoying. Jason didn’t even know what they were laughing at, was there something that he was missing? And Leia had this _ grin _ on her face like she also found something _ hilarious. _The man in the leather jacket – Finn, he learned was his name – also looked at him but it wasn’t with a wide grin, it was with squinted eyes and a frown, like he was scrutinizing Jason. 

He found it all rather unnerving but continued to eat anyway, resolving to go and see Rey later. Jason talked with Leia for a while before returning to his quarters and opening up a book to read. After reading the same line for about five minutes he gave up and marched down the hall to Rey’s room, opening the door without knocking. 

There was a brief moment where he had no idea of what he was doing, his attention was solely focused on Rey’s shapely legs. After this moment passed, it hit him, she was changing. 

They yelped simultaneously. 

“Sorry!” Jason yelled. 

He immediately backed out of the room and closed the door, his face undoubtedly burning red. How did these things always seem to happen to him recently? It was totally unfair. 

After a few moments of waiting he asked, “Are you decent?” 

A muffled, “Yeah,” came through and he re-entered her quarters. 

Both of them stood awkwardly for several seconds, faces flushed and neither of them were making eye contact. 

“What did you need?” She asked. 

“Hmmm?” He responded, his mind clearly elsewhere. 

Rey actually looked at him now, “I said, what did you need?” 

“Oh! Um, I was a bit bored and, er, also wanted to know why you took off earlier at lunch.” He nervously stammered out. 

“I wasn’t all that hungry.” She said, lying through her teeth. _ He didn’t need to know that though _, she thought to herself. 

He nodded in acquiesce, taking a seat across from her. Looking around the room for something to talk about and relieve the awkwardness, Jason found it in the form of her taken apart lightsaber. 

“Hey,” he began, gesturing to the ancient weapon. “Why’d you do that?” 

Her face lit up in excitement at the chance to talk about this, “Well, Luke gave this book teaching me how to take it apart and even build my own,” her arms were moving around animatedly. “He said it was good practice to do so.” 

Speaking of the man himself; Luke entered the room, looking at the both of them with an expression rarely seen on his face: nervousness. 

“I was hoping that the two of you would be able to join me and a couple of the others in a few training exercises tomorrow, and a more private one afterwards so I can see where you’re at in terms of dueling and with the Force.” He said. His eyes flicked from Rey to Jason repeatedly, it was clear he was unsure of himself. 

Jason could not form a response to his father’s request, they had barely spoken any words to each other after the events of a few days prior, so all this was a big surprise to him. 

Rey spoke for him however, “We’ll be there.” She affirmed. Now turning to Jason she said, “Right?” 

He nodded dumbly. 

“Great, then it’s settled.” Rey cheerfully announced. 

Luke looked at her gratefully and left with an incline of his head. 

“This could be fun,” Rey spoke after a while. “Should be good practice.” 

Jason just gulped. 

It’d be _ interesting _to say the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long leave of absence, personal life and laziness got in the way of me uploading. Currently, I have three more chapters written, but I have not yet started on another one, and might not for a while. I'll try to keep them decently spaced to give myself more time to write more. Thanks for your patience! Hopefully I got the emotions here right, first time writing and all heh. I also hope that the twist was an interesting one, I sure as hell had fun writing it.


	7. Spine Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars.

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 7: Spine Chill 

_ "There is a voice that doesn't use words. _ _ Listen.. _ _ " — Sassy, The Lost Tapes _

\------------------------------------------- 

After finishing breakfast; Rey, Jason, Finn, and even Poe followed Luke and a few other resistance members to the large open field out behind the base. Finn and Rey stood very close to each other so Jason was stuck with Poe, which he did not find very fun. First off, Poe was very talkative, however, when Luke was speaking Poe shut right up. Any other time he was chattering away in Jason’s ear. 

Normally if someone was doing this to him, he’d tell them to keep quiet, but he wanted to make good impressions. And, he quietly admitted, Poe was quite funny. 

“So how long have you known Rey?” He asked, eyeing Jason. 

“Not long, barely over two weeks.” The bounty hunter replied. 

“Are you two like, er, together?” 

“Uhm, no.” 

Relief washed over the pilot’s face, “Oh okay, because I think I’d like to get to know her better if you know what I mean.” He finished, waggling his eyebrows at Jason. 

He took everything nice he said about Poe back, Jason wanted to punch him right in his smug face. 

“Right.” He grit out. 

Before Poe could say anything else, Luke’s raised voice reached them. 

“Alright now, pair off and try some light sparring; nothing too strenuous, Leia wants me to gauge where you’re all at. After a bit we can move out to proper drills.” 

Poe moved on to seek out a friend to partner up with, leaving Jason by himself. He looked for Rey but found her already separated from the rest of them with Finn. A flare of, something, came up in Jason, he wasn’t sure what it was. He knew he didn’t like it though. 

For the rest of the session, Jason faced off against a fearful looking man. 

Poor guy. 

After a while of thrashing his partner around, Luke called for everyone to stop. 

“That was quite good everyone, now take a small break and after you’re done do three laps around the base.” 

There were a few groans but they all knew not to complain too much. Jason drank some water and chatted idly with a woman he hadn’t met yet. He thought she had bad posture as she had her chest pushed out a bit more than necessary. Jason did not miss Rey staring at the woman with a strange look in her eye, not paying attention to whatever Finn was saying to her. 

Thoroughly weirded out by everything going on, he bid the woman goodbye and started on his run. Not long after, Rey caught up with him and they went on in comfortable silence. After the laps were done, they all did some drills until Luke called it a day. 

“Be back here tomorrow at the same time!” he yelled over the bustling crowd. 

He turned his attention to Rey and Jason once everybody had left, staring at them, deep in thought. 

Finally, he spoke, “Come with me you two.” 

He led them through the forest behind the base until they reached a clearing, the trees parting and forming a perfect circle, allowing the sun through. To the right of the clearing there were some relatively big boulders and to the left, a small pond covered in the shadows of the trees. 

Luke had them lift the boulders with the Force, meditate, disassemble and reassemble their lightsabers, and even more jogging. Whenever there was a break in their training, Jason would notice Rey giving Luke a strange look. 

He picked up on this look too saying, “This won’t be exactly like the training I gave you back on Ach-To Rey, that goes for you too Jason. Leia needs fighters, so that’s what I’ll be giving her. There will be time for proper learning of the Jedi way and the Force in due time.” 

Once they were done, Luke spoke again. 

“Stay after the first class again tomorrow, dismissed.” 

They began to grab their packs and head back when once again, Luke spoke. 

“Jason, stay for a moment.” 

Involuntarily, Jason turned his head to look at Rey, who wore a concerned look on her face, as if she was silently asking him _ Are you okay? _He nodded at her and flashed her a brief smile. After Rey had left, the two men stood there awkwardly, looking away from each other. 

“Was there something you wanted?” Jason asked, finally breaking the silence. 

Luke looked surprised at his words, but recovered quickly. 

“S-son,” he began, stumbling over the word. “I – You did – That.” Luke blew out a frustrated breath. “You did good today; I had no idea you would become so connected and powerful with the Force so fast.” Immediately after he said this, Jason winced internally at the unintentional implication of his words. Luke himself, winced rather violently as he also realized what he had said. 

_ He would have known if he had been there. _

Jason recovered first, "Thank you... Luke.” Calling him by his first name was extremely weird but there was _ no way _ Jason could call him father, not now at least. 

Luke seemed to want to say something, but decided against it. No doubt it was another apology that Jason definitely did _ not _want to hear. 

“You may go, I’ll see you at dinner.” 

Jason nodded and left, when he rounded a corner back in the base, he nearly knocked a woman over. Jason realized that this was the same woman with terrible posture he was talking to earlier. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, straightening her up. As he began to keep going on his way, she called out to him. 

“Jason, wait!” 

It was still very weird to him that everyone knew his name, nonetheless he turned to look at her, waiting for the woman to continue. 

She blushed under his gaze, “S-so what was that all about? With Master Skywalker I-I mean.” 

He shifted nervously, not entirely sure if he was allowed to say or why she was even asking. 

“Uh, just stuff with the Force.” 

_ Oh great use of the English language there Jason, real intelligent. _

The girl grinned at him brightly, “That’s so cool! It must have been very interesting; I’ve always wanted to learn about it but never had the time, it seems like a unique outlook and I’d love to know more.” She rambled on, blushing again rather prettily. 

He didn’t really have a response to that, so he bid her goodbye and continued to walk back to his quarters, hoping to have some time for himself. He mentally berated himself for not getting the girl’s name, she looked quite put out at his departure. Once Jason was inside his room he plopped down on a chair and took out a book to read, one of few he took from back home. His peace was short lived as his door opened to reveal the one person that had been the cause of his confusion lately. Rey. 

She wandered in, and stood uncertainly just inside the room. Rey’s eyes shifted all over the place, never looking at him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, she spoke. 

“I hate this.” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, obvious confusion in his voice. 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you these past few days.” She said. 

_ She was avoiding him? How was he that blind? _

_ “ _So that’s why you were staring at me weird yesterday?” 

Rey looked at him now, indignation on her features. 

“I was not staring!” She stated hotly, crossing her arms across her chest. 

Jason smirked at her, “Pretty sure you were giving me a death glare, or at least to the poor woman in front of me.” He joked. 

“W-well she was being a – a scarlet woman!” She said, trying to justify herself. 

He only stared back in confusion now, “A what?” 

Rey scoffed at him, “Oh please, don’t tell me you didn’t see the way she was throwing herself at you.” 

He might’ve noticed something weird, but how in the world was he supposed to know? Jason didn’t have much experience with women. 

“Do enlighten me.” He answered. 

She looked incredulously at him, “How can you even say that? S-she – she was – well,” Rey fumbled trying to find the right words, after a moment she huffed and finally said, “Her tits were in your face!” 

Jason almost laughed, but he saw the serious look on Rey’s face and also realized _ that’s _what the woman was doing with her weird posture. 

“Oh.” He said smartly. “I still don’t see the big deal, why do you care so much that she was flirting with me?” 

Now Rey just seemed flustered, “Well I – I don't!” 

Again, he scoffed at her. “That’s not what I’ve been seeing.” 

“Well what would you know about seeing?” she laughed at him. “You couldn’t even tell that you were being flirted with, I mean, anybody with functioning eyes could see it!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, anger quickly building up. 

Rey looked just as angry, “I think you know exa-” she was cut off by the door opening, revealing Finn. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you Rey.” He said. 

She looked at Jason before turning to Finn, “Sorry, just needed to talk to him.” She said, jabbing her thumb in Jason’s direction. 

Finn nodded, “Well, I’ll see you in the mess hall then, next time give me a heads up before you run off.” He looked at Jason and gave him a curt nod before leaving. 

Jason and Rey remained silent for a few awkward moments before she wordlessly left, leaving him alone in his now claustrophobic feeling room. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Leia was frustrated. 

They needed a plan to somehow cloak themselves from the First Order, or they’d be caught within a matter of days. She knew they were tracking them; the question was how? The logical conclusion would be that they had a mole in their midst, but it was way beyond her on who the culprit could be. 

She walked towards the old rebel intel files spread out on a table. Leia had been sifting through a few of them with little success. Sighing dejectedly, she began packing them back up when one of the files caught her eye, one she had not read yet. 

It was marked ‘Jyn Erso’, and Leia’s breath caught in her throat. She knew of her of course, her sacrifice. This could be exactly what they needed. Finally, after reading for quite some time, she found what she was looking for. A section titled ‘Hyperspace tracking’ was there with all the details that the Empire of old was developing but was still in its early stages. The First Order must have completed what was started and used it on them. She needed to bring this to everyone and enlist their help with a solution, surely some of the old tech here could be of use? There was only one way to find out. With determination she grabbed the file and set off to find Luke and call a meeting. 

\------------------------------------------- 

After a while of talking, Leia had the rest of the resistance gathered in their war room. All attention was on her. But before she could even begin, the monitor to her right started beeping. It showed several blips heading to their location, and then she felt it. A presence, _ his _presence. 

Her son was here. 

Luke, Rey, and Jason were all wide eyed, no doubt feeling it too. 

“What do we do?” Rey asked. 

“Everyone! The First Order is here! Grab your belongings and head to a ship! Luke, grab the schematics for hyperspace tracking” Leia commanded. 

Luke nodded and everyone else fled for their respective quarters, all except for Jason. 

“I didn’t have much anyway.” He said in explanation. 

She sighed, “Alright go get the ships ready to take off, we’ll be there soon.” 

He ran off to do as she asked, giving her and Luke a significant look while he did. 

“I got it all,” came Luke’s voice. “Let’s get a move on.” 

Leia nodded and they set off, there was a loud explosion that definitely came from the mess hall, no doubt the assault had already begun. She just hoped they had enough time to get everyone out. 

She was in for a surprise. 


	8. Mettle of Man

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 8: Mettle of Man

_ "Evil has a bullseye on my back the size of Tiger Stadium." — Ash Williams _

\-------------------------------------------

Explosions sounded from all over the place, the shockwaves creating an incessant pounding in Jason’s head. But he did what he was told, like a good soldier. That didn’t stop him from worrying though, about Leia, Luke,  _ Rey.  _ He started up Luke’s freighter when another particularly loud explosion came through, making him jump slightly. Jason turned to see a small group of resistance members rush in with their belongings in hand, fear on full display. He ushered them into the ship, heading to the Falcon to start it up after everyone was in.

He turned it on in record time and then dashed off to find the others, panicking more with each step. As Jason went by, he saw more and more people running for the ships, but still no sign of the ones  _ he  _ was looking for. No sign of  _ Rey. _ More explosions shook the ground beneath him, they were running out of time. The First Order would surely be in soon, and that meant that Ben too. 

Jason hadn’t seen his cousin since Ben’s betrayal that sent Luke into hiding, their last interaction being a frosty one. He wasn’t sure what would happen if they met again today, but he didn’t plan on sticking around long enough to find out.

Blindly rounding a  corner, he almost ran right into two of the people he was looking for, Luke and Leia. 

“Jason!” Leia shouted. “Where are you going?”

“To find you guys.” He said breathlessly, a look of confusion and then worry came over his face as he noted it was just the two of them. “Where’s Rey?” 

Luke spoke up this time, “We thought she’d be with you by now.”

Jason shook his head, “No, I haven’t seen her other than when she ran off to get her stuff.” 

Luke looked concerned, but Leia snapped them both out of it, “She might be back at the ships now, let’s go, we’ve got everything we need.”

The three of them hurried back to where the ships were, and found everyone else on board waiting. 

Everyone  _ but  _ Rey. 

Jason ran to Finn, who was talking to a short girl on crutches. 

“Have you seen Rey?” He asked the dark-skinned man.

Finn, who before looked relieved at seeing Jason, now looked extremely worried.

“I thought she was with you!” He exclaimed.

_ Shitshitshit _ _ , this was not good at all. _

He didn’t know why it affected him like this, why he cared so much for this goofy girl who stumbled into his life half dead.

But he  _ did.  _ And that’s all that mattered. 

_ That _ thought could be dealt with later, there was a loud bang as the double doors to the room were thrown off their hinges, the metal making a terrible screech as it was torn apart. In stepped Rey and Jason’s heart skipped a beat. She was  _ alive _ , and he would have run straight into her arms if he hadn’t taken in her appearance. Rey looked almost as beat up as she did when they first met in his home in the weeks prior. 

“Rey!” He shouted. “What happened to you?!”

She looked in his direction and hazel met brown as they made eye contact, a wide smile spread across her face at seeing him, quickly replaced by a grimace at her injuries. Noticing Rey’s limp, he ran over to help her walk over to the Falcon. 

“It was Ben, they’re in. We need to go.” She rasped out. 

He nodded, “I figured, we were just waiting on you.”

The grimace became more pronounced at that, “Should’ve left without me.” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Jason chided. “Like hell we’d leave you behind.”

She just smiled a silly smile and let him guide her on board. Finn, Leia, and Luke all looked relieved to see Rey, and immediately set to giving her medical attention. 

She looked right at Luke and said, “He tried to convince me again, we fought, I held them back.” It was taking a toll on her to get the words out through the pain, Finn and Leia kept working on her as she spoke, “I hope you guys figured out how to counteract their tracking system, they’ll be on us as soon as we get out.” 

Leia answered, “I’ve got my finest working on it, and we’ll be out of here soon, jumping to hyperspace right out of the hanger.”

“Is that even possible?” Finn asked.

“These hangers have boosters built into them,” Luke said. “Should be enough speed for it.”

And before long, the familiar beams of hyperspace sped by them as they jumped to a random star system in an attempt to escape the First Order’s clutches.

Once Rey was patched up, Luke and Leia left to go and do their own thing, giving orders and taking orders respectively. Finn stuck around for a little while to make sure Rey would be okay, be he too, eventually left to go check on the girl he was speaking to earlier. Which just left the two of them. Jason engulfed her in a hug, lasting much longer than the one they shared back at the festival. 

When they broke apart, he said, “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

She just smiled at him, “Me too.”

Jason’s breath hitched at that, truly taking in her appearance. Despite all the bruises, he now fully realized just how  _ beautiful  _ she really was. The innocence in her wonderful hazel eyes, her hair. He remembered her legs; how  _ long  _ and  _ shapely  _ they were. Jason cleared his throat, those were bad,  _ bad  _ thoughts, and he shook them from his mind.

Neither spoke after that, they just stayed there in a comfortable silence. Now all that was left to do was to wait and hope that the resistance would come through and figure out a way to not be tracked.

Piece of cake.

\-------------------------------------------

Leia had walked back into the main area of the Falcon a few hours later , the sadness of losing Han hitting her all over again. They had finally figured out how to not be tracked through hyperspace, their small victory marred by her melancholy memories. 

These feelings were somewhat lessened when she saw what was in the room. Or more accurately, who. Rey and Jason, passed out tangled together on the bed that was rolled out for the girl when they needed to tend to her injuries. 

A smile was on Leia’s face now, she’d  _ love  _ to see their reactions in the morning, the panic to get off each other before anyone else saw. She noticed Luke come up beside her, a small smile playing on his face as well.

“They’re the best of us all.” He said solemnly. 

Leia couldn’t help but agree, she just hoped it all worked out in the end, they could use a win for once. 

She winced as a sharp feeling of anger shot through her, no doubt due to her connection with Ben. Leia could  _ feel  _ his rage at being outdone yet again by their much smaller numbers. It killed her on the inside to fight with him like this, even more so after what he did to Han. But she had to move on, whatever Leia thought was there in her son, is gone, maybe it was never even there to begin with. 

A nudge from Luke snapped her out of her inner monologue, he gave her a knowing look. Had he felt it too? She glanced over to where Jason and Rey were sleeping, they both wore looks of discomfort. What was going on? And then again, she felt it. Without hesitation she ran to the pilot seat with Luke, causing enough racket to wake the sleeping lovebirds. They were confused but followed regardless. 

“Ben.” she said in  the  way of explanation, and the confusion was replaced with determination. 

Once Leia met up with the  people she had working on how to counteract the tracking, they set up the device and then once again jumped to a whole new star system. This time, having a specific one in mind. The ash covered planet of Tel III, home to Oracle base, one of the most top-secret  rebel bases out there. They landed and entered in the compound to set up. It was much smaller than the previous place they called home, this one was underground and had no distinctive shape. The remaining members of the dwindling resistance took an elevator down a few at a time into their new base of operations, the greenish tint in the sky  illuminating the area. 

Finally, once everyone was there, they began to set up. 

\-------------------------------------------

The person moved hidden and in silence, the darkness of the hallway swallowing them up. Everyone was asleep and now was the perfect moment. They walked into a room at the far end, it was filled with controls and screens that were a little beyond their full comprehension. The person clicked away on the keyboard, and plugged in a device that had been with them for a long while now. 

They entered the codeword given to them and then they were in. A message was sent off, containing coordinates of the base. Sent off to the very people the resistance had just escaped from. It would surely be at least a little while before they would arrive, their fuel exhausted from the weeks long chasing. They’d get here all the same. The person stepped back as the screen notified them of the delivery of his message, it was only a matter of time. 

They grinned at their handiwork. Their smile, impossibly long. 


	9. Bond

** Unbreakable **

Chapter 9: Bond 

_ "We have to work as a team, I need you to survive so that I can survive!" — Dwight Fairfield _

\------------------------------------------- 

He awoke to the voice of Leia. 

“Get up its late, have some food in you before I load you with errands.” She said with a smirk before leaving. 

Jason thought it was just because of the promise of a busy day, he could never be more wrong. He went through his morning routine before heading to the relatively empty mess hall. This one was in a long rectangle instead of the huge circle back on Dantooine, the jarring change confusing him for a second. Shaking his head, Jason spotted Rey and made his way over. 

He plopped himself down on the seat next to her and immediately noticed her tensing up. 

_ Great. Guess the weirdness from waking up together is still here. _

_ Well why wouldn't it be you idiot? _

They ate in silence for a bit before he broke it. 

“So, does Leia have a big workload for you too?” He inquired. 

She merely nodded her head in answer, steadfastly avoiding looking at him. 

_ What was her deal? _

He looked over at her again, noticing her sporting a furious blush. Jason was getting more and more weirded out by the minute, and it didn’t help that Rey wasn’t talking to him and that he could see Luke sporting a shit eating grin on the other end of the table. Clearly, something was up. 

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Better yet, why did _ girls _have to be so complicated? 

He was getting more and more annoyed by the minute; Luke still grinning at them, Rey still trying her absolute best not to look at him, Finn glaring at him, and Poe sending not so subtle glances at Rey. 

Jason was very curious as to what Rey was thinking. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Rey was panicking. A lot. 

How did it come to this? How did her morning get turned on its head so fast? Realistically she knew, but it was hard to comprehend. Her talk with Leia this morning was the reason why. 

_ The older woman had appeared in her room during the wee hours of the morning, well before anyone else was awake. This meant that Leia was dealing with a _ _ justifiably _ _ irritable Rey. _

_ “We should talk,” she said. “Quite frankly this has been a long time coming.” _

_ Panic shot through her at Leia’s words, the fear of being abandoned again coming back full force. _

_ Leia, noticing Rey’s scared look, said, “No it’s nothing like that, it’s about Jason. Or more accurately, you and Jason.” _

_ Despite her best efforts, a blush developed on Rey’s face at the mere mention of his name. _

_ “This must all be so new for you.” Leia said, and at Rey’s nod she continued. “I’m here to help you with getting it all straight. Any questions you have, any thoughts you want to say out loud. I’m here.” _

_ Rey was stunned, this was all too much. She knew that she felt something for Jason, but what exactly was Leia getting at here? _

_ “What do you mean?” She asked. _

_ Confusion was now etched in the princess’ face, “You like him.” _

_ Again, a deep blush appeared on her face. _

_ “B-but – w-well that’s just – I don’t.” Rey sputtered, struggling immensely in finding the right words to say to dissuade Leia of that notion. _

_ But she couldn’t. _

_ Which meant that she was in so much trouble. _

_ Leia could see the realization dawning on the young girl's face, she moved to sit down next to Rey on her bed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gave Rey a knowing look and simply sat with her while the other girl collected herself. _

_ “I really do like _ _ him _ _ don’t I?” Rey asked. _

_ The rebel leader chuckled, “Don’t talk as if it’s a bad thing Rey, Jason is a good man, you could do far worse. But yes, I do believe you ‘have the hots’ for him.” _

_ If it was even possible, Rey was even more embarrassed now. She had never felt like this about anyone before, and a scary question kept gnawing at her. _

_ “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?” _

_ Leia looked at her with an arched brow, “He does, oh he might not realize it, but he does. Jason is just as clueless about these kinds of feelings as you are. Boys are stupid Rey, you just have to nudge them along a bit, and they’ll eventually get there.” _

Fast forward to now, and she was failing miserably at that. For Force’s sake she couldn’t even look at him for fear of being lost in those chocolate eyes. Ooohh this was just so unfair! Why did he have to be so pretty? 

“Rey!” Came a voice. 

“Huh?” She responded. 

Jason sighed, “I asked you if you were feeling okay, kinda were staring off into the void for a bit there.” He chuckled. 

“O-oh yeah I’m alright.” She said, flustered. 

He gave her a curious glance, “Well, good. Shall we get started on those chores?” 

Rey gave him a sharp nod and they both got up to go and see Leia, pointedly ignoring Luke’s still present grin. Once they found the older woman, she gave them their tasks. 

All of them were together. 

What a coincidence. 

Rey fixed the rebel leader with the best death glare she had as they made their exit to go and prep the green room for planting, mentally preparing herself for the long day ahead. 

\------------------------------------------- 

Time went by slowly; Rey and Jason were working tirelessly to make this dust planet a real habitable place for the resistance. They had already finished almost all of their chores and were working on the very last one, but the both of them were distracted, one struggling to find the right words to say, and the other confused by pretty much everything going on. 

Jason watched Rey work, he couldn’t explain why, but he did. The way she carried herself at the moment was... adorable. 

“See something you like?” She said, not even looking at him as she kept working. 

He blushed a deep crimson, “I-I was just – well what I mean is-” He stuttered out. 

She giggled in a very un-Rey way, “It’s okay Jason, just don’t leave all the work for me.” She smiled at him, now looking his way. 

Okay, _ what _was going on? And since when did he get so flustered around her? Alright maybe it’s been like that for a while. But still! 

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. 

“Jason, come here for a moment.” It was Luke. 

He and Jason stepped into the hallway outside the green room and let the door close behind them. 

“You’re distracted.” He said firmly. 

Jason looked his father in the eyes with shock on his face, “What do you mean?” 

Luke rolled his eyes at him, “Well what I mean is that you can’t stop looking at Rey, you haven’t done anything for the past fifteen minutes. It’s a little creepy.” 

“I was not! I just – I mean.” Jason said, very flustered at Luke’s words. 

“Is there something going on between you two?” Luke asked. 

“L-like what?” Jason countered incredulously. 

_ How could he even think that? _

Luke laughed, “It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that you two like each other. Now take that stupid look off your face! Normal friends don’t fall asleep together like that, nor do they constantly think about the other.” He sighed suddenly, looking every bit his age as he spoke next. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to be a proper father to you and teach you all these things, but son you have a very obvious crush on that girl, and if I don’t help you realize that now then by the time you do, it might be too late or it would be a long time from now.” 

Jason wanted to argue, but deep down, he knew it was true. He looked towards the door they exited out from, mentally preparing himself for when he went back in. 

“Thanks for helping me realize this... father.” He said finally. 

Luke once again could not hide his shock but nonetheless recovered quickly, “Of course, anything to help, Jason.” 

He walked back inside to find Rey patiently waiting for him, everything was done. 

“Must’ve been important,” She grinned. “For him to conveniently need you for the rest of the time it took to finish up.” 

“Ha ha,” he mock laughed. “If you _ must _ know, it was _ very _important. He really opened my eyes about something.” 

Rey’s eyes widened slightly at his words, “O-oh? He did?” She said, her voice cracking. 

“Yup,” Jason responded, giving her an evil smile as he made his way out the door. “You coming?” 

She nodded and followed him out, walking right next to him, their hands brushing occasionally. Even _ this _was enough to drive him crazy, he so desperately wanted to grab her hand and never let go. 

_ Is this what love feels like? H _ e wondered to himself. _ If so, it’s torture. _

They walked back to his room in silence, both their hearts pounding in anticipation. 

Was this it? Now that he had realized his feelings, he didn’t want to keep them inside him for another second. It was painful. This was a far cry to his fun little teasing moments earlier, now he was scared shitless. Once inside, they stood around awkwardly before finally, he spoke. 

Or he would have, if she hadn’t decided to choose that very moment to do so as well. 

“I-” They both said. 

They laughed it off, a sliver of the awkwardness leaving the room. 

“You first.” She said. 

Jason nodded dumbly, now at a loss for words. What he was originally going to say had seemingly left him, he just stared at her. This wonderful girl who changed his life so fast but it ended up being for the better; this girl who made him feel like no one else ever had, who made his heart beat a mile a minute whenever she was near, who’s smile lit up whatever room she was in at the moment. 

He took it back, if _ this _was love, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. 

Finding some courage, he took a step closer to her, and then another. Rey followed suit. They were in close proximity to each other now, he could feel her breath on his face, make out the differing shades in her beautiful hazel eyes. He only had one thing on his mind, something he barely knew anything about and certainly had never done before. 

“I want to kiss you.” he said. 

“Okay.” she breathed. 

They both took the final step, and then their lips met. 

It was pure bliss, their mouths moved in tandem. They were clumsy and inexperienced, but it didn’t matter. Jason’s hands came to rest at her hips, and Rey’s went to his shoulder and the other in his hair. They broke apart only due to the need for air. Both of them wore stupid smiles as they stayed in each other’s arms. 

This was perfect, this was _ their _moment. Jason didn’t know why it took him so long to realize how much he cared for the girl, how amazing she was. 

So it only made sense that it all went to hell in a matter of seconds. 

He felt a blade press to his throat as someone came up behind him. 

“Don’t go for your weapon, either of you. Or there’ll be a big mess to cleanup in here.” 

Jason could tell from the voice that it was the girl from before, which would explain her sudden interest in him. 

She kept talking as she took his lightsaber from him, “I’ve had to lie in wait for a long while for this, you were never being tracked through hyperspace, it was always me giving the locations.” 

Could he shock her before she could slit his throat? Jason wasn’t so sure of himself at the moment. The base rumbled as the sounds of multiple ships landing could be heard, the woman dragged him off, now pointing a blaster at his back for good measure. 

He gave one last look to Rey, one that he hoped would convey his thoughts. 

_ I’ll be okay, help the others. _

She gave a minute nod of her head. 

Thank the Force that Rey was good at reading him for once. But he shouldn’t thank it just yet, he remembered. As he was dragged outside amidst the battle, he saw fellow comrades fall to the First Order, Jason only hoped that Leia and Luke were okay. 

And when he saw the black robed figure of his cousin, he knew it would be a long time before he saw any of them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story ends for now, I've lost motivation for this series. Hopefully one day I'll be able to continue it, but most likely not anytime soon. Sorry for those who actually read it, maybe you can use your own imagination of where it goes next? :)


End file.
